


A little something (or rather a little someone)

by sherlylikeswaffles



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, baby olicity, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 18:57:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4846643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlylikeswaffles/pseuds/sherlylikeswaffles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity has to vomit suddenly and when she wonders why she is nauseous, she realizes there is only one reason: She is pregnant but how should she tell her husband Oliver?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A little something (or rather a little someone)

**Author's Note:**

> My first Olicity (Arrow) fanfic! I'm so excited for season four. Please leave a comment! I'm sorry for any mistakes I made but my beta reader is currently watching Arrow and I don't want to spoil her. Enjoy!

Felicity took a sip of her coffee and then all of the sudden she felt terribly sick. She only had time to reach for the bin beside her desk, when she started to vomit. She was lucky that she always wore her hair pulled back into a ponytail or else it would have been gross. In fact, it still was pretty gross. Urgh she hadn't puked in a very long time. Actually she had felt like throwing up a lot whenever Oliver came back with a nasty wound or something terrible had happened. But the last time she had actually vomited she had suffered from PMS. But since she was on birth control- birth control. Oh. That's when she realized. Felicity quickly did the math. Her period was long overdue. She was pregnant.   
She knew it for certain although she wanted to get a test as soon as possible.   
Sitting back into her chair, she took a sip of water and tried to relax. But how was she supposed to do that? She was pregnant. She was going to be a mother! Her phone rang. It was Oliver. Oh no, she so didn't feel like talking to him. She couldn't tell him over the phone and without proof. But she had to answer the phone. Too many bad things had happened to them so whenever either one of them didn't answer their phone, it meant trouble. So they made a deal: If one didn't pick up the phone after the second try, the other would track them down. Felicity answered with a shaking hand: “Hey,” she said, maybe a bit too cheerfully.   
“Felicity, hi! I wanted to ask you about your plans for tonight because Thea...” He stopped. Felicity had vomited again. It sounded awful.   
“Oliver, hold on a sec,” she bend over the bin again but this time it was a false alarm.   
“Sorry, what was that about Thea?”  
“Felicity, what happened? Are you okay?”  
“Yes, yes, I'm fine. Everything is all right. That was just...my assistant. Anyway I'd rather stay at home tonight...you were pretty busy being Green Arrow this week and I had two evening meetings...and you weren't there with me, obviously...you were saving the city and anyway I just think it would be nice for just the two of us to stay home. I hope that's okay for you...”  
“Felicity, you're rambling.”  
“I am not rambling or am I? Doesn't matter...”  
“Okay, I'll tell Thea that we can do this maybe some other night. Okay?”  
“Okay. Great. Fine. See you.”  
And as soon as she had hung up on him, she realized that she had made a huge mistake. Oliver would never believe her now that everything was all right. She had forgotten to say “I love you” and she hadn't waited for his reply. Over the past years “I love you” had become their goodbye. If he had died facing Ra's al Ghul, “I love you” would have been his last words to her. And although they were both glad it was otherwise, there was something reassuring about the thought that whatever might happen to them, “I love you” would always be their last words to each other. Felicity contemplated calling him again and getting it straight but she would probably mess it up even more. And anyway, she felt like she had to vomit again.  
Five minutes later there was a soft knock on her office door.   
“Oliver, what are you doing here?” she exclaimed surprised.   
“I came by to check in on my wife, who reminded me that I didn't spend enough time with her this week...besides you're a terrible liar, love.”  
“I'm fine and I wasn't lying. I don't need you to worry. Shouldn't you be on a mission with John?” Felicity had stood up and walked around her desk so that he wouldn't come closer and smell the puke. But now that she stood in front of him, she realized she couldn't let him kiss her or he would know all the same and that would be such a gross way to find out.   
“Dig has everything under control. But I'm not so sure about you,” he said, pushing a lose strand of her hair back behind her ear. He leaned down to kiss her but before he could reach her mouth, she shifted her head slightly and the kiss landed on her cheek instead.   
“Felicity, are you made at me?” There was hurt in his voice.   
“No,” she relied quickly and then: “Crap. Not again!” She ran back to her bin and vomited into it. She didn't really have that much for breakfast. Why was there still food in her stomach left to throw up?  
“Felicity!” Oliver shouted panicked. “What's wrong? You're sick! Why didn't you tell me that you are sick. Let me take you to the hospital.” He put on hand on her back and looked down at his wife, concern all over his face: “Love, you're going to be fine, you'll be okay.”  
Felicity had stopped vomiting. She turned around to face him. It was time for the truth.   
“Oliver, listen for me. I'm not sick...”  
“But you...you just vomited the whole bin full...”  
“Trust me, I know why I vomited and it is not because I'm sick. It's because I'm...I'm pregnant, Oliver.”  
Oliver simply starred at her, processing the news. His expression was unreadable.   
“Are you sure?” He said finally breaking the silence.   
“Yes. I mean I haven't done a test yet but there's no other reason for me to feel nauseous and my period is long overdue and I guess there's female intuition involved as well.”  
Oliver's eyes traveled down to her stomach and back to her face again.   
“A baby. We're going to have a baby, “ he whispered, completely in awe. He pulled Felicity against him and planted kisses on her forehead and cheeks. And somehow she didn't really know why but she started to cry.   
“It's fine,” her husband reassured her, “Actually it's better than fine. It's great. You are going to be a wonderful mom.”  
“Really? You think that?” Felicity said, through her tears of happiness.   
“Felicity, you excel at everything you are doing, so of course you will be the best mom possible,”  
Felicity smiled, one of those bright smiles she had only reserved for Oliver.   
“You know, you are going to be a great dad, teaching him or her how to use a bow before they can walk and talking to them in Russian and Chinese, so when being a hero doesn't work out for them, they can become spies or something.” Oliver laughed, a full and wonderful laugh that made Felicity's heart beat faster.   
He leaned in to kiss her again but she put a finger on his mouth.   
“Sorry, but I taste like vomit. Just...let me get my teeth brushed and then we can head home and...”  
“And I can finally kiss you?”   
“I love you,” she said, smiling.   
“And I love you. Thank you for making me the happiest man in the world,” he said, adoring her.   
“You know, I think you had a little something to do with that, too,” Felicity motioned to her stomach, an adorable grin on her face.


End file.
